


They Say Talking Helps

by moderngenius94



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Malex 2020, M/M, Malex Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Alex and Michael have a discussion about Feelings.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2020





	They Say Talking Helps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/gifts).



> My Malex Secret Santa Gift for anakinshayden. I hope you like it.

Alex and Michael starred at each other across the island in the middle of Alex’s kitchen. Alex’s mouth was pressed thin while Michael’s eyes were wide open in shock. The words Alex had spit at Michael in a fit of temper hovered in the air between them, painful in their truth. After a few moments of silence, he turned to leave the room. He had thought he was over the pain and anger, but apparently he was wrong. As he moved towards the doorway, it replayed again in his mind.  
_He and Michael had been arguing over where to go out for the night. It was stupid, and he knew it, but he still didn’t want to see Maria for a while. He had forgiven them, had been dating Michael for over a month now, but he just didn’t want to see the two of them in the same room for a while. Michael wanted to hang out with their friends and Alex didn’t want to go. When Michael kept pressing, Alex snapped. “If you want to see Maria, then GO! But don’t expect me to be there. Not this time.”_  
Before he could make it completely out of the kitchen, he felt Michael’s hand wrap around his wrist. He hadn’t even heard him move. “Alex, where are you going?”  
“Away from here.” Alex says, tugging his wrist.  
Michael sighs, letting him go. “This is your house, Alex. If anyone’s leaving, it should be me.”  
Alex turns back around to look at Michael. Michael takes a step back, sliding his hands into his back pockets. Alex looks back down, feeling vaguely ashamed. “I just need to calm down for a minute. I don’t want you to leave.” He grimaces as the faint sound of his father’s voice berates him for being weak. He ignores it. “I never want to leave.”  
“You sure about that?” Michael asks, rocking back onto his heels. “Because you still seem pretty angry with me. And I get it, I do. What we did was pretty shitty. I know that, now. It wasn’t what I had intended, but I get that it was wrong. You’re allowed to be angry.”  
Alex just shook his head and made his way to the living room to collapse on the couch. “I’m not angry.” When Michael just scoffs, he frowns. “I’m not angry. It hurt me, Michael. And yeah, there was anger at first. But now. Now it’s just hurt.”  
Michael looks down. He couldn’t really fight that, and he wasn’t going to try. It was definitely one of the stupidest things he had done, that was for sure. “I don’t know how to fix it, Ale. I would do anything to make it better, you know that.”  
Alex shakes his head. “There really isn’t a lot you can do. I know you love me, and that you didn’t mean to hurt me. That you didn’t do those things with malicious intent. But feelings are rarely logical. We just have to let it be. Keep moving forward. Stay together and work on ourselves and this relationship.” He pauses, taking a deep breath, then releasing it. “I shouldn’t have said that to you. It wasn’t fair.” He holds out a hand. Michael grips it tightly, allowing Alex to tug him down. Alex rests his head on Michael’s shoulder. “I love you too much to not make this work. I meant it when I said I was done running. But you can’t just let me yell at you because you think you deserve it.” Alex squeezes his hand. “Because you don’t. Not ever.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Michael presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s head. “I won’t. But I need you to stop bottling things up. And you need to tell me if I’m hurting you. We both know my track record for noticing is low.”  
“I will.” Alex looks up at Michael. “Why don’t we go take a nap, then have the others come here for the night. I’m tired.”  
Michael smiles. “Sounds like a great idea.” He stands and pulls Alex to his feet. Alex leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek and leads the way to the bedroom. They can deal with everything later. One step at a time. After all, they have forever.


End file.
